


Petits délinquants grandissent

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Quelques moments, et dans le seuil apparut Percy Weasley, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, et en portant une microscopique serviette. Complètement couvert de pustules.





	Petits délinquants grandissent

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Petits délinquants grandissent**

La journée avait été stressant pour lui. Ils s’en avaient aperçu.

Deux filles de Gryffondor avaient soudainement décidé d’aller à regarder de près le Saule Cogneur, un gamin du premier an s’était maladroitement blessé en pleine salle commune, en causant la panique générale, et pour couronner le tout il devait travailler à un devoir de Potions particulièrement sensible.

Une occasion simplement _irrésistible_ pour eux.

Ils devaient agir, et ils devaient faire ça tout de suite.

« Tu l’as amené, Fred, n’est pas ? » demanda George, d’un air agité. Ils rampaient dans les couloirs d’un air furtif, celle qui normalement les distinguait. Sur les visages, deux sourires sardoniques jumeaux.

« Bien sûr que je l’ai amené, George ! » répondit l’autre, vaguement offensé. Son frère haussa les épaules.

« Oh, ne fais pas l’outragé ! N’est pas moi qui oubliait la Carte du Maraudeur dimanche dernier ! » il lui rappela, d’un ton ennuyé. Fred rit.

« On a arrivé égal à Honeydukes. »

« Bien sûr. Et se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Rusard juste en dehors de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne a été très agréable. » il bougonna.

« C’était tout prévu. J’essayais de découvrir à quel point il allait nous supporter. » il se raccrochait, évidemment, mais George ne retapa pas, car ils venaient d’arriver à destination.

Il était un endroit assez étroit, humide et sale. Les deux firent la fine bouche, et ensuite ils s’agenouillèrent, peu soucieux des saletés.

Fred sortit de la poche de l’uniforme un flacon apparemment inoffensif. Avec un sourire, il dévissa le bouchon de la valve d’un des tubes qui se trouvaient dans la sale, en y versant le contenu.

« Et maintenant ? » il demanda à son frère. George lui donnait un solennel tape sur le dos, en s’effaçant la gorge.

« Maintenant on attend. » il décréta.

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir, en se postant dans une niche très cachée comparée à la porte qui les intéressait, en pouvant cependant maintenir une bonne vue. 

« Sujet en approche à dix heures. » Fred susurra soudainement d’une façon conspiratrice, en faisant éclater George de rire bruyamment.

Le garçon, peu loin, se retourna dans sa direction, et les deux furent vite en essayer de devenir un tout avec le mur.

« Idiot ! » chuchota Fred à son frère, qui pour sa part n’arrêta pas de rire.

« Oh, je t’en prie ! Il est si bébête qu’il ne s’apercevrait de rien. » il se justifia, encore en ricanant.

Ils attendirent. Les minutes passèrent, et ils commençaient à s’ennuyer. Sur le coup de la demie heure, ils commencèrent à se disputer.

« Je t’avais dit que c’était le mauvais tube. » dit George, en rangeant les dents.

« Le tube était bon, c’est la potion qui est mauvaise. » retapa Fred.

« Ce n’est pas possible, j’ai contrôlé et le résultat est garant... »

La phrase resta inachevée.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un cri lancinant provenir de la porte fermée.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, immobiles et sans dire un mot. Quand ils entendirent grincer la porte, tous les deux retinrent son souffle.

Quelques moments, et dans le seuil apparut Percy Weasley, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, et en portant une microscopique serviette. _Complètement couvert de pustules._

Fred et George, bien sûr, rirent. Ils rirent jusqu’aux larmes, ils rirent jusqu’à être hors d’haleine.

Quand Percy les vit, il fut comme s’il avait été électrocuté.

Son visage se teint de rouge, jusqu’à avoir presque la même nuance des cheveux.

« Vous deux ! » il siffla, d’un ton homicide. Ses frères eurent à peine la force de se relever.

« Prends note, Fred ! La Potion Furoncle fonctionne parfaitement ! » déclara George, d’un ton de faible défi à l’égard de son frère aîné.

« Criminels ! Délinquants ! » cria-t-il, en commençant à les courir après. Les deux fuirent, en se retournant plusieurs de fois pour contrôler Percy qui, en fait, avait un air sans doute ridicule.

Quand il glissa, en tombant avec le dos contre le sol, son hilarité augmenta. Ils se concédèrent seulement un autre coup d’œil avant de continuer à fuir, poursuivis par les cris de son frère.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous rapprocher aux toilettes des préfets ! Je vais vous faire expulser une fois pour toutes ! Et je me fiche de ce qu’en dit maman, vous devriez être enfermés en Azkaban ! » mais il parlait à un mur : les jumeaux étaient déjà loin.

*

Les jours à venir, Percy prit soin de ne se laisser voir beaucoup dans l’école. Il allait en cours emmitouflé dans la cape jusqu’à le nez pour ne faire pas voir les bulles qui couvraient tout son corps. Il passait la plupart du temps dans l’infirmerie, en tourmentant Madame Pomfresh pour se faire aider.

Et, comme remarquèrent Fred et George, depuis ce jour il préféra utiliser les toilettes communes des Gryffondors.

Pour quelque raison, il ne se trouvait non plus à l’aise dans les toilettes des préfets.

Ni même avec ses frères. 


End file.
